


Rub a Dub Dub

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, TSOT Fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: This is how John’s stag night should have gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargaziey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargaziey/gifts).



Rub a dub dub  
John went to a club  
With Sherlock on his stag night  
They drank quite a lot there  
But Sherlock did not care  
Because he was feeling all right  
  
Rub a dub den  
They went home again  
Where Sherlock declared his love  
John took him to bed  
And gave him great head  
’Til he cried out to God up above  
  
Rub a dub dedding  
John canceled his wedding  
To the abominable bride  
He said, “Now I see clearly  
I love Sherlock dearly  
And I’ll stay forever by his side.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rub a dub dudos  
>  Please leave me some kudos  
> <3


End file.
